


The Good Side

by starrykun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Multiple chapters, Oops, idk if i should continue, im sorry, insecure kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykun/pseuds/starrykun
Summary: Kun and Ten work for the same company and were paired to work together to make a collab album. But will things work out between the two?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware shitty writing

Waking up to the sound of his alarm, Kun groaned and reached over to turn it off. Sighing he quickly opens his phone to write down his idea he dreamt before he forgets.  
You see, Kun was another of the many idols under the SM label. Today, he woke up feeling inspired to complete one of his songs for an album he was working on. The album was a project SM had as a surprise to the fans, and to boost his relativity in the idol world.

He was working with SM’s most famous idol, TEN. Ten was no joke though, with a beauty like no other and a voice of an angel he was unmatched. It even made Kun feel self-conscious about his own talents since Ten was uncomparable. Kun just hoped this album would work out and to do that he was putting his all.

Kun walked into the studio only to see Ten there. Of course the man was there ahead of him, you don’t get far from taking your time and being late.

‘’Nice to see you ready so bright and early’’, Kun said because he genuinely was glad for Ten’s punctuality even if he hopes he didn’t keep the poor guy waiting for long.

Ten shrugged, ‘’No problem. I had a meeting this morning anyways so I was already here’’.

Must be nice to be important, Kun thought. Shaking himself from negativity he got himself focused on the task at hand, the song.

‘’Ok so let’s start working. I recently thought of something we can add to make this song work. I’ll show you right now’’, Kun began as he was turning on the computer and setting up the microphone and everything. 

They began their session smoothly with Kun showing Ten how he wanted the latter to sing the specific lines. Once everything was ready they began and soon music filled the room. Finally, Ten’s voice filled his headphones and Kun knew that Ten had pure talent. His unedited, raw voice was truly a gift from the heavens. Kun could only blush as he continued to listen.

Maintaining some sense of professionalism, he guided Ten on some things that needed to be fixed. Hearing the correct cut of the line didn’t help Kun’s blush or heart.

How is he real? Kun thought before willing his blush down before Ten enters the room and questions him. It must be weird to see Kun sporting a random blush out of nowhere. But as Ten returned he didn’t seem to see anything different about Kun so everything was fine, right? 

As they listened to Ten’s voice on the speakers Kun shyly commented on Ten’s natural voice, ‘’You’re a really talented singer Ten. No wonder your albums always chart’’.

Kun seriously hoped he wasn’t blushing as Ten turned to him. Having Ten stare at him for so long made Kun be able to see Ten’s eyes and every detail on his face. Now Kun really hopes he isn’t blushing.

Finally after what seemed to be forever, which was probably three seconds but Kun is one for dramatics ok, Ten smiles,’’ Thank you. It means a lot more when it comes from you’’.

Now Kun did not know what to do with that. What’s the protocol when a cute guy, who’s extremely talented might he add, says that? 

Doing the only thing he can he shyly looks away and asks, ‘’What does that mean?’’. 

Ten, seeming to enjoy Kun’s shyness, laughs,’’ Well if we’re going to be partners I have to know who I’m working with and your voice is quite incredible too. One of the reasons I said yes you know? Want to know the other reasons?’’

Kun knew it was over for him and his soul. Internally he was panicking with his brain shutting off so of course, the only thing he manages to say is, ‘’Wha-What…?’’

Listen Kun normally isn’t so shy and embarrassing but he was caught really of guard. All Kun did was compliment Ten’s voice and now he’s being complimented himself which, well he guesses that’s how it usually goes but that’s not the point ok?

Ten, with the final blow, says something Kun would have never imagined,’’ I mean look at you? Cute yet so handsome...How could I not agree?’’

Kun, with his brain maxed out to the point of NO return, quickly changes the subject into something he can talk about without panicking. Looking at the computer he smiles and says,’’ Look, our last song finally finished. All that hard work and thinking finally packed into one album’’.

Ten looked and frowned. Unsatisfied he states,’’ Kun you barely had any lines in this song. In fact, I think you only had one. This is an album with the two of us, not just me. You need to sing there too..’’

Kun was just shocked Ten even pointed that out. Despite this album being made to boost Kun’s career a little, he didn’t think he should be really included in the singing part of the album and rather the producing which is really dumb now that he thinks about it. Of course he has to sing but he couldn’t even find a place to include himself when Ten’s voice fits perfectly for everything. Dumbfounded he just stares at Ten hoping he knows what to do.

‘’Look. Right here in this space, you can sing it. I’ve heard your song and I know you can sing it just as good, if not better than me.’’

Kun was not going to get flushed again so he just agrees and enters the room and lets Ten direct him. Closing his eyes, he sings. He hopes Ten can’t see his shaking, he’s singing in front of someone who’s practically the best of the best what do you expect? It seems as if he doesn’t have much luck because Ten immediately notices his nervousness and points it out.

‘’Your voice is shaky. Take a deep breath and calm down. I promise I don’t bite-well in the daylight I guess’’

That last part was not what Kun needed in his mind but he forced himself to regain his focus and began singing again. Letting himself get into the music he remains steady.

‘’Good job! You can come in and listen for yourself’’, congratulated Ten.

Listening to himself, Kun felt self-conscious but if Ten said he did well then he will go with it. Ten was smiling the entire time the song went through and Kun felt himself relax and enjoy the song too. He did work hard for it after all.

In the end, Ten invited Kun out for dinner. Kun himself didn’t even know it was that late outside but agreed when Ten said it was to build good energy between each other. He said he did this with everyone he worked with, which included Taeyong which by the way they worked so good all their events to promote were sold out after ten minutes, so Kun trusted the process since he wanted to be successful too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so they go to the resturant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was only added so that I can show this is multiple chapters. This chapter is written worse tee hee.

They arrived at a really nice restaurant that had a really classy look. With a wine shelf to show their many options, tables separated beautifully made of dark wood, and the quiet atmosphere, The Deuxave was no simple place at all.

Kun felt out of place immediately with his hoodie and joggers. Ten didn’t have the same problem since although he had a simple place tee and black jeans to match, his jewelry made the outfit look classier than it was.

They eventually reached their seats at the back, nice for privacy but terrible for his self-esteem since to get there they had to walk past many rich people with their expensive outfits that probably were all custom made. Finally seated and away from other’s eyes, Kun got comfortable.

Ten seemed right at home though and only proved this when he opened his mouth, ‘’ I always come here when I meet someone for the first time. It has a good atmosphere for getting to know someone without distractions’’

Kun certainly hoped that Ten didn’t plan on going to expensive places all the time or else Kun might in debt. In fact, looking at these prices, Kun thinks he’s going to be in debt from tonight’s dinner alone. He wasn’t lying when he said he needed this album to boost his sales.

‘’I enjoy the interior aesthetic of place and the menu seems to have many choices, even for the picky eater’’

‘’Right?’’, Ten agreed. ‘’It has everything settled so you can just sit down and peacefully talk with your partner- well whoever you’re with I guess.’’

Curiously, Kun questioned the little mistake, ‘’Do you have a partner at the moment that you take here regularly?’’

Honestly, Ten answered,’’ Not really. With the job I have, it’s not often I can date or let alone be in public with them. Who knows how fans will react?’’

The mood suddenly turned somber. Good work Kun. Wanna ask about his mental state too? Kun angrily thought to himself.

Trying to ease the tension he just created, Kun looked at the menu.

‘’Anything you’ll recommend to eat for a first-timer?’’ 

This seemed to lighten the mood again and without looking at the menu, ‘’I would recommend the ‘Tagliatelle “Bolognaise’ since it’s pasta. You will most likely like it if you like pasta and it will fill you up for sure.’’

Looking at the rest of the things on the menu, Kun had no idea what any of them meant. At this point, he had to trust Ten’s choice and hope for the best. He wouldn’t make Kun order something terrible and then make him pay the price of it too right?

‘’I’ll get it then since I don’t know what any of this means’’, Kun chuckled nervously.

‘’You’ll enjoy it don’t worry’’, Ten smiled and patted Kun’s hand.

They eventually ordered their meals, with Kun choosing Ten’s choice and Ten ordering some fancy thing off the menu. Ten also ordered some wine for them and this point Kun really hoped Ten would be kind and not split the bill. 

God knows how much the wine costs

The waiter then left and Ten turned to Kun,’’ So tell me, Kun, what made you choose the idol life over literally...anything? I watched one of your interviews and it said you wanted to become a pilot?’’

Ten’s question was a good question because pilot and idol are in two different worlds let alone career options. It was something many people asked him when they hear of it. I mean who would pass out the opportunity to become a pilot just to have a risky idol job.

Kun did.

‘’I always wanted to become a producer more than I wanted to become a pilot. I went to SM for the job but instead, they said I’ll do better as an idol and hey, I was 17 and had no clue what I was doing. I mean I just got off the flight from China, heh, I barely even knew the language, but after being promised I’ll still be able to produce as an idol I said whatever and tried out. Along the way I found myself loving everything about it and worked my as- I mean I worked hard. Now I’m here. What about you Ten?’’

Through Kun’s whole spiral Ten listened closely and nodded in understanding to show he was listening. People really didn’t know in-depth how Kun got where he was, not like it was some angsty story, he just didn’t seem to need to share it. After sharing his story Kun realized how reckless he was. He really flew to Korea with no knowledge of the language and applied for a job and went with whatever the company said. Incredible.

Ten sighed and began his own story,’’ Well I guess I can say I’ve always wanted the spotlight. I started when I was younger with audition shows-don’t even look them up by the way I looked terrible like seriously? Who did my hair? But along the way, I got noticed by SM and they trained me to become the person I am. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the company I probably would still be in Thailand trying to get somewhere. And trust me Thailand Ten did not have the voice of idol Ten.’’

Kun chuckled at the end comment. ‘’What do you mean? How was baby Ten? I bet he was adorable. Don’t think I didn’t see of younger you dancing and singing in your hous-’’

‘’Noooooo!! That’s so embarrassing!’’, Ten screeched in embarrassment. 

This raised attention by some of the workers but they walked away as if nothing happened. Kun only laughed at Ten’s embarrassment while Ten covered his face. 

Eventually, the food came and they got quiet as they were eating. Only hums of pleasure and approval for the food were heard. 

It finally came for desert and Kun guesses Ten secretly ordered a chocolate cake because that’s what the waiter served.

Embarrassingly, Kun couldn’t hide his excitement as his jaw dropped. ‘’Oh my gosh, Ten when did you order this?’’

Ten only gave a sheepish smile, ‘’I saw another interview where you admitted to enjoying chocolate items and I couldn’t help myself.’’

‘’Ten?!’’, Kun gasped, ‘’You didn’t have to do that for me.’’

‘’Well I did now dig in or else I would have wasted my money.’’, the man pouted.

Kun didn’t need to be told twice as he dug in immediately with behavior that was not with proper etiquette that the rich place they were at deserved. But hey, it was chocolate cake and wowww was this cake perfectly made and moist and-and- is that chocolate inside?!?  
It was impossible for Kun to not devour the cake whole. It was only after he was done that he realized what he did. He looked up to see Ten smiling with an emotion Kun couldn’t identify, adoration?? He ate a whole piece of a cake in two bites help-

‘’Uhm...I hope you didn’t want a bite….Unless you did cause I can order another o-’’, Kun was abruptly cut off with Ten getting his napkin and wiping Kun’s chin.

Kun knew this time, no matter how hard he can try, he was blushing. He was blushing furiously. His whole face and neck? Red.

‘’It’s ok I didn’t want a piece. You looked really cute enjoying it though so I have no regrets.’’

Ok, now Kun definitely couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room no matter how much he tried to convince himself it couldn’t be true. He had to ask the question even if he might get ridiculed. Kun may be shy but he will NOT be oblivious too.

‘’Ten? Uhm do you uh’’, ok so while Kun may have planned to ask the question his mouth didn’t want to work.

This, however bad it was for Kun, encouraged Ten, ‘’I do find you attractive Kun. If that’s what you’re wondering. I hope this isn’t the last time we go out to dinner..’’

Wow. Kun couldn’t believe it. Ten? The beautiful man with perfect skin, nose, and eyebrows. Carved by the gods themselves Ten was saying that he was attracted to Kun? Whew. Kun didn’t know what good deed he did to get this but…...he wasn’t going to deny himself this opportunity at all.

‘Well uhm good news for you because I hope this isn’t the last we go out like this, without it being about..’’, Kun finally breathed out.

Ten gave him the biggest grin return and Kun knew that he was already whipped.

Later that night when Kun dropped Ten home, he was a gentlemen thank you, they agreed to hang out again on Monday. This time Kun’s treat and boy, was Kun prepared. He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *closes eyes* PLEASE HELP $50 to anyone who can see where i gave up

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who reads this um this really isn't good but if you know how to help please comment. Also comment if you thinks I should continue this!


End file.
